A New Generation of Homunculi
by ClosetPervertHikaru
Summary: A new generation of Homunculi is being created. Who is behind the death of Furher Mustang? Who's gathering the homunculi up?
1. Chapter 1

All was silent in the large mansion in the underground city. No one had been in the city since Edward went through the gate. Everything that happened, the war, the uprising was forgotten. Years passed making the city decay. Part of buildings crumbled but the mansion stood tall untouched by time.

Two comrades had heard about this under ground and that monsters lived there. The guy looked other at his female comrade sighing. He couldn't say no to her… If he did she would aim her gun at his head. They had made their way to an old abandoned church.

"This is the place," she said, putting her map away as she looked over at him.

He looked at the decaying building with a look of disgust. Birds had made their homes there and it looked like the roof had rotten completely. He had a bad feeling about this place.

"Jack-san, let's go," she said as she walked up on ahead.

"Kathy I told you Jack is just fine," he said, as he picked up the pace.

They were both wearing the new blue uniforms. The female officers had to wear mini-skirts which got in the way of work for their co-workers. Furher Mustang made it so. All wars stopped and treaties were signed because of him. He was truly a great Furher. Peace had stayed in the lands and no one had to worry about violence.

Jack looked up at the ceiling seeing that it was completely opened from it falling through. He vaguely wondered what had happened to make it so. Pigeons up in their nests cooed at the new visitors. He stared at them back with his crimson eyes.

"Grab your chalk Jack. Just in case," she warned looking back at him.

He reached into his pocket pulling out the stub of white chalk. He would need to go buy some new chalk after this little mission. He had read somewhere that one of the militaries top alchemists had disappeared but there were no further investigations. Was the military trying to hush it? He pondered this for a bit.

Kathy placed her hand on the oddly shaped alter. She ran her hands over it and felt a crack. She carefully dug her fingers into the crack, sliding the door open.

"Amazing, it looks like this hasn't been touched by time at all," Jack said, hurrying down the stairs.

He ran his hands on the sides of the cramped stairwell. Kathy pulled out her gun, checking if it was loaded. She had promised to Colonel Edwards, Jack's older brother that she would bring him back home safe. Her face colored a little pink at the thought of the Colonel. His handsome smile and good looks came to him naturally.

"Kathy, how old do you think this place is?" Jack asked, snapping the daydreaming woman out of her thoughts.

"Over 200 years old?" she suggested as she shrugged.

The crimson eyed alchemist hurried on ahead to see the forgotten city of the old. He was in awe seeing such a large city under the ground. The city was about the size of Central and directly underneath it. One building stood out among the others. The large mansion that looked brand new.

He ran ahead excited to see that the house was still in perfect condition. He rushed into the mansion forgetting about his comrade running after him. His foot steps echoed loudly in the large polished room. He went into what looked like a ballroom of some sort. His eyes widened when he saw a large black transmutation circle on the ground. Jack looked it over.

"Is this transmutation circle what is left of that alchemist?" he asked himself, crouching down.

He had no idea the blood, the tears and the sweat that the two Elric brothers shed for the stone. His eyes followed the pattern of the circle wondering what the alchemist had used it for. He grew frustrated as he walked around it. Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. The boy looked up in horror unsure what kind of monster would live in a place like this for so long.

A short fat bald man dressed in black stood in the doorway of the ballroom. His eyes were blank but his look you could tell he was hungry. Jack was frightened by him. He hadn't seen any one on the way in.

"Where's my Lust?" the short man whined.

_Lust? What does he mean by that? _Jack thought crouching down to the floor with his chalk gripped tightly in his hand. The short man waddled towards him. The dark haired alchemist drew a quick transmutation on the floor, pressing his hands on it. The ground morphed into a large hand and wrapped itself around the man.

"Jack! Jack! Jack-san!" Kathy called, looking around the mansion.

_That troublesome boy he's going to regret not staying with me after I find him_ she thought, grinning at the thought. He just ran up ahead completely ignoring her which called for a punishment. She was indeed his superior but just by one rank. She heard the sound of someone using alchemy. _Jack must've run into some trouble _she thought running towards the sound.

Kathy walked into the ballroom seeing that Jack was standing there looking very proud of himself.

"Look at this Kathy," he said, pointing at the fat man.

"… What about him? He looks like a normal man to me," she asked as she walked over to him.

"I want my Lust!" the man piped in.

"There must be others!" Jack exclaimed, carefully opening the man's mouth, "Stick out your tongue."

The man just sat there his mouth open. He did nothing to get Jack's hands off of him nor did he listen at all.

"I waaant my Lust," he wined.

Jack sighed and snapped, "Lust said to stick out your tongue."

The fat man immediately stuck out his tongue. On his tongue was the mark of the ouroboros.

"He's a failed transmutation," the dark haired alchemist said as he let go of the man.

He pulled out his gun, bringing it close to the man's head.

"W-wait! What are you planning on doing to him?" Kathy asked thinking that her comrade had lost it.

"Nothing, he won't die if I pull the trigger anyways," he said with a slight smirk.

He pulled the trigger making Kathy close her eyes tightly. Everything was silent. Kathy opened one of her green eyes to see the man's head still intact. Jack started snickering.

"I can't believe you fell for that! Why in the world would I carry a loaded gun with me when I don't know how to use one?" he said tossing her the useless gun.

She frowned slightly not too amused by Jack's stupid trick. She looked it over seeing that the safety was on as well as it not being loaded. She glared at him. _Why can't he be more like his brother! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. sulks in a corner Besides my characters I created…**

Jack grinned at his blonde haired comrade, sticking his hands in his pockets. He walked on ahead leaving the homunculus they found there. Kathy followed uncertain if they should leave the short fat man behind. She was still a little mad with Jack and stay a little bit behind him. There was no point to fuss over the idiot now. They didn't find anyone else or anything else down in the city.

When they reached the outside of the church a military car was waiting for them. Jack looked over his shoulder at her questioningly. Kathy hadn't asked a military car to pick them up. She scowled as she walked over to the driver's side.

"What's going on? I didn't call anyone to pick us up," she snapped at the man.

"I was asked to bring you both back to headquarters for questioning," he shortly stated.

_Questioning? Something must have happened. But why us? _She thought as they both sat in the back of the black military car. Jack looked over at her nervously, holding the short piece of chalk in his hand for comfort. The car pulled away from the church and sped off to Headquarters. No one spoke and the radio wasn't turned on which gave the car an awkward feel.

When they finally arrived five military officers surrounded the car as the two got out. Jack shot Kathy another worried look. The soldiers lead them to a room with just a few wooden chairs and a table.

"This is an outrage!" a dark haired man snapped, opening the door.

Jack recognized his older brother right away, feeling a little better knowing that he would help explain all of this. Colonel Edwards smacked down a few pictures on the table. His dark crimson glared at the soldiers telling them to get out without uttering a word. Jack got a better look at the photos seeing that they were from a crime scene.

"Colonel Edwards, would you please explain what's going on here?" Kathy finally asked.

"Furher Mustang was murdered today," he said, sighing heavily.

Jack barely recognized the man in the photos as the man that led the military. His body was badly disfigured and burned. He looked away from the photos, finding that he was about to cry.

"Who did it?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"I was hoping I would get that from you two. It would seem that you both are the main suspects," Edwards said, his eyes narrowing on Jack.

"Brother! How could you think I would do something like that!" the young alchemist said, looking quite upset.

Kathy stayed silent for she knew that this was between the two brothers. She looked the pictures over real quick. They had been framed but by who? Her eyes narrowed on the Furher's body. Something wasn't right about it.

"There were dozens of people that saw both of you! They all clearly described you, Jack," the older brother replied.

"So you rather believe strangers than your own blood! I didn't kill Furher Mustang neither did Kathy. We were both on a mission at the time," he snapped.

"That's what I was trying to explain. But the evidence against you is too great. The military car that you two took was there… And they're going to search for further," the Colonel muttered, sliding down in a chair.

"This is making you look bad isn't it, Colonel Edwards?" Kathy asked, placing the pictures back down.

"Unfortunately it is. This shit will be all over the papers by morning," he grumbled running a hand through his already messy dark hair.

"Brother, we need to find out who really did this," Jack said, sitting down.

"I already know that god damn it! But I want to know if you two really did it or not!" he snapped at his younger brother.

He was strained from too much work. Now this is happening. He was getting too much stress and he needed a nice long vacation from everything. Thoughts of suicide did pass his mind at one point but he couldn't leave Jack in the hands of just Kathy. His younger brother had just been a pain in his ass since he was conceived.

"We didn't do it," Jack replied, crossing his arms.

"… Colonel, we found the underground city under Central. There was a man that saw us. If we could bring him here and have him testify," Kathy said.

"It's no use. They already scheduled the hangings for this Thursday," he muttered.

"… I can't believe this is happening. A death penalty! Isn't that going a little too far?" the younger brother said, getting up.

Edwards slowly nodded. Too much was happening right now for him to think of any other ideas to help his brother. He smirked knowing that they might be saved if they went to the military prison.

"I'll talk to them about putting you in jail until you get a rightful hearing," the Colonel said, standing up.

He left them both to think other what he had just told them.

"This is bullshit," Jack muttered, glaring at the door angrily.

"Jack, don't swear," Kathy said sharply.

He just glared at her as well. They weren't going to get out of this mess. They were both going to die together and people would think that the state got Justice.

"Let's escape…" he said, standing up.

"Are you crazy! That would be going against the state! We don't need something else for them to kill us for!" she exclaimed.

"Well my brother isn't going to do shit about it! He's going to let us die!" he yelled.

Kathy thought about it for a long time. Colonel Edwards wasn't going to do much. The look in his dark crimson eyes said that he didn't believe them for a second.

"Fine… I'll go," she muttered, feeling as if she had betrayed the Colonel.


End file.
